nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (also called Mario & Sonic 5) is a sports game that came out in 2016 for both 3DS and Wii U. It is the fifth entry in the ''Mario & Sonic'' series. Like the other games in the series, it takes place in the host city of the Olympics of the corresponding year, being Rio de Janeiro. It also features amiibo compatibility. This is the first game in the series where the handheld version was released before the home console version. Gameplay The game features thirty-four playable characters from the Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog franchises, as well as the option to use a previously made Mii character in-game. New playable characters (or 'guests') to the series include Diddy Kong, Nabbit, Wendy O. Koopa, Larry Koopa, Rosalina, Toad, Dry Bowser, Jet the Hawk, Rouge the Bat, Wave the Swallow, Espio the Chameleon, Zavok, Sticks the Badger, and Zazz. Each character has their own individual statistics for 'power', 'speed' and 'technique', which affect the player's performance depending on the variables of the minigame. Boxing, rugby sevens, and football debut in the game alongside refined versions of returning events, such as athletics, volleyball, archery, swimming, and equestrian. In the Wii U version, some of the minigames have motion control functionality using the Wii Remote controller. Each minigame is held in a re-creation of its corresponding venue in the actual 2016 Rio de Janeiro Olympic Games. Characters All the playable characters from previous games in the series return. Also, 20 new playable characters (10 new Mario characters and 10 new Sonic characters) are added, for a total of 41 playable characters. Among the new playable characters, there are many of the Rivals from prior games in the Mario & Sonic series. Similarly to the Nintendo 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, characters are only playable in certain events, with the exceptions of Mario, Sonic, and Mii characters (who are playable in all events). All the other returning characters are exclusive to both the Olympic and Plus versions of two events each, while the new characters are only available for both the Olympic and Plus versions of one. There are 7 playable characters in each event: 3 from Team Mario, 3 from Team Sonic, and Mii. Also, this is the first game in the series to feature unlockable playable characters (indicated by an *).NintenDaan (February 17, 2016). [Mario & Sonic Rio 2016 3DS First Look]. Youtube. Retrieved February 18, 2016. Characters are unlocked by beating them in Road to Rio on the Plus version of the main event of that day after winning at the preliminaries. Each of the unlockable characters are playable in one event (both its Olympic and Plus versions) exclusive to that character with no overlaps and no events skipped. Team Mario *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Wario *Waluigi *Nabbit (unlockable) *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong (unlockable) *Rosalina (Unlockable) *Birdo (3DS exclusive) *Dry Bones (3DS exclusive) *Ludwig von Koopa (3DS exclusive) *Larry Koopa (unlockable) *Wendy O. Koopa (unlockable) *Roy Koopa (3DS exclusive unlockable) *Dry Bowser (unlockable) Team Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat (unlockable) *E-123 Omega (3DS exclusive) *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon (Playable in 3DS and unlockable in Wii U) *Cream the Rabbit (3DS exclusive) *Metal Sonic *Jet the Hawk (unlockable) *Sticks the Badger (unlockable) *Wave the Swallow (unlockable) *Zazz (unlockable) *Eggman Nega (3DS exclusive unlockable) *Zavok (unlockable) Events Olympic Events *100m *Javelin Throw *Long Jump *Hurdles *Rhythmic Gymnastics *Table Tennis *Football *Beach Volleyball *Golf *Archery *Boxing *100m Freestyle Swimming *Equestrian Differences from the previous installments *Instead of a simple menu, there is now a fully controllable hub world. *In-game tips for each event as well as Heroes Showdown now need to be unlocked by talking to different Mii characters on Copacabana Beach. **In addition, tips can now be viewed manually from the Pousada. *Victory/losing animations and the Award Ceremony no longer play after completing single match mode, with them now being exclusive to tournament mode. As such, several characters, especially Guests such as Toad, can not be seen with every animation in the game. *As with the 3DS version, Sonic now has text-based dialogue as opposed to being mute like Mario, Luigi, and Metal Sonic. *Despite being present in the arcade version, the four different character types (All-Around, Speed, Power, and Technique/Skill) are no longer present in the Wii U and 3DS versions. However, each character still maintains their appropriate stats. *This game has both a male and female announcer, as opposed to only a male one. *Motion controls are not featured in this game to any extent. *Luigi has a different clapping animation than both Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games and the 3DS version which now features him standing up instead of kneeling. *Vector and Donkey Kong's waving animations only have them wave one hand instead of two. *The opening uses in-game cutscenes along with CGI instead of just CGI. *Character costumes now have separate head and body suits instead of one complete costume. Pre-release and unused content The game originally featured Boom Boom among the playable characters of Team Mario in the introductory video of the game shown in the Nintendo Direct of March 2016 Nintendo UK (March 3, 2016). [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NfanLvgjfE Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Opening Movie (Wii U)] Youtube. Retrieved March 4, 2016.. This video was also reused as the introduction of the game. Despite this, in the final game Dry Bowser, who doesn't appear in the introduction among the playable characters of Team Mario and is only referred to through his flags, replaces Boom Boom and the only playable Boom Booms are the supporting characters of the Rugby Sevens events. Additionally, Birdo is shown as a goalie in the Duel Football event. In the final game, Bir Reception Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games received "mixed or average" reviews on Metacritic holding a metascore of 65/100 on Wii U based on 26 critic reviewsMetascore of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic GamesMetacritic, Retrieved February 13, 2020 and 60/100 on 3DS based on 30 critic reviews.Metascore of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic GamesMetacritic, Retrieved February 13, 2020 While on whatoplay.com, it receives an aggregate score (playscore) of 7.57 on Wii U based on 23 critics and 1,500+ gamer ratingsplayscore of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games on Wii Uwhatoplay.com, Retrieved February 13, 2020 and 7.49 on 3DS based on 25 critics and 1,600+ gamer ratings.playscore of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games on 3DSwhatoplay.com, Retrieved February 13, 2020 Trivia *This is the first home console Mario & Sonic game to be released on the same year of the Olympics in real life, being released six weeks before the Opening Ceremony. *This is the first home console Mario & Sonic game where all of the events take place in real life locations. *This is the first Mario & Sonic game with its own vocal theme song, Canção do Rio, played at Copacabana Beach during the carnival. *This is the first game in the Mario & Sonic series to feature the playable debut of characters, specifically Eggman Nega, Zazz, Zavok, and Pom Pom, with the latter being a playable, but not selectable supporting character. *This is the first handheld Mario & Sonic game where Sonic has text-based dialogue, and the first overall game where Nabbit has dialogue. References External links *Official Japanese site *Presentation of the International version *Official Japanese site *Official International site ES: Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Río 2016 Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:2016 video games Category:Crossover games Category:Sports games Category:Mario & Sonic games Category:Olympic Games Category:Sega games Category:Wii U stubs Category:Nintendo 3DS stubs Category:Arcade games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog games Category:Arzest games Category:Spike Chunsoft games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Multiplatform games Category:Mario sports games Category:Stubs Category:Mario stubs Category:Mario games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog stubs Category:StreetPass games Category:Nintendo Network Category:Games using Miis Category:Nintendo games